La mariposa de Romeo
by Anlemond01
Summary: La conjugación perfecta de la pasión por el arte, unida con el deseo de amar. A pesar de los estragos y grietas que el tiempo allá echo en el corazón. Enganchando la esperanza en el olvido y así como se guardan los viejos recuerdos, de la misma manera; guardar nuestros sentimientos. Podría llegar alguien de puntillas, robarnos un beso y sacar del armario un polvoroso corazón.
1. La mariposa de Romeo

\- ¡Candy! ya puedes salir - la hermana Margaret miro con una profunda tristeza, el semblante pálido y demacrado de la pequeña rubia - Vamos Candy te acompañare a tu a habitación. Se te ve algo demacrada y no me gustaría verte caer desmayada.

-No se preocupe hermana ¡soy una chica fuerte! - Candy siempre buscaba el mejor lado a sus peores momentos.

\- Aun así te acompañare querida, debemos hablar, he roto las reglas del colegio. Pero dios sabe que mi causa ha sido por ayudar al prójimo, que como él fueron juzgados; sin dar una oportunidad de exponer su verdad - la mirada avergonzada de la hermana se encontraba fija en el suelo. Ambas tomaron camino con rumbo a la habitación de la pecosa.

Al ver a Candy, caminando por los pasillos los cotilleos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Las risas de bulas y los comentarios mordaces, dejaban en claro que desaprobaba la aun estadía de la joven dentro del colegio.

La mirada de Candy solo buscaba un rostro. No le interesaba lo que sus compañeras pensaran, para ella lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar a Terry. Sin éxito alguno dio alcance a la hermana Margaret, la cual caminaba apresurada por los pasillos.

\- ¡Pasa! ¡Candy! - la hermana con toda presura cerró la puerta tras ella. Tomando con brusquedad el brazo de la rubia y la condujo hacia el cuarto de baño - ¡Candy! ¡Escucha bien! Pase lo que pase quiero que seas feliz. Yo no estuve de acuerdo en el castigo que se les impuso. Por tal motivo y violando las reglas del instituto; Mande un telegrama a tu tutor con carácter de urgente.

\- ¡Hermana! ¡Esto puede llevar al exilio! será desterrada; pueden quitarle sus votos religiosos y se le desprendería de sus hábitos. Puede ser llevada a un enclaustramiento. ¡No debió arriesgarse así por nosotros! - Las lágrimas de la pecosa rodaban por sus sucias mejillas. Tuvo una semana dentro de aquel lugar sucio y frió.

\- ¡Baja la voz! No te preocupes por mi Candy. Sé que ustedes fueron víctimas de un engaño - La rubia miro cuestionarte a la hermana - No preguntes por favor. Solo te diré que no guardes rencores y que sigas el camino que dios tenga preparado para ti.

Con esas últimas palabras, la hermana Margaret salió del cuarto de baño. Mientras se duchaba sus pensamientos la ponían más intranquila: los sucesos negativos que estaban dando por el sendero de su vida, como río desbocado arrastraban a mucha gente inocente.

Apresurada alisto su cuerda, salió a su balcón y con gran ansiedad visualiza la dirección, hacia el cuarto de Terry. Necesitaba ir en su búsqueda, ansiaba mirarlo. Se lo pedía su corazón, ya no era dueña de su razón, a sabiendas que salir en busca de Terry traería más problemas; no le importaba solo quería calmar ese golpeteo rápido de su corazón. Necesitaba verlo, saber que se encontraba bien.

Con miles de preguntas ya listas en su cabeza trepo entre los árboles. Al llegar a la rama que conduciría a la habitación de Terry, solo miro oscuridad. Esa imagen hizo que la piel se le helara. Sus dudas se habían acrecentado. - ¡oscuridad! Terry está aislado como en escocia ¿estará molesto conmigo?

Estos pensamientos le estaban taladrando el seso. La horrible ansiedad que se había instalado en su cuerpo. No le permitía concentrarse y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar

Dejando atrás sus dudas salto al balcón y se introdujo en la habitación de Terry.

\- ¡Terry! - la luz de la luna no era suficiente para alumbrar el dormitorio - ¿Terry? ¿Estás aquí? Sé que no quieras hablarme, pero en verdad yo no ...

Virando hacia el escritorio, pudo visualizar un tozo pequeño de papel. Temblorosa lo tomo entre sus manos. Con lentitud se fue acercando hasta el punto, donde la luz de la luna le apoyaba para leer las tres líneas más frías; que nunca en su vida nadie le había escrito.

\- ¡Terry! ¡Te fuiste! Perdóname, yo no quería que tu sufrieras las consecuencias. ¡Terry...! ¡Terry...! - las piernas se le debilitaban, era grande el dolor de su corazón. Sentía que la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, se había metido en su alma. Todo su alrededor giraba, como si estuviera dentro de un remolino. Busco apoyarse de la ventana - ¡Ay! - exclamo, inmediatamente al sentir el dolo miro su mano. Sentía como ardía, tanto o más que su corazón.

La sangre que manchaba su blanco vestido le describía en su mente, alama y corazón, el odio profundo; con el que se imaginaba se había marchado Terry del colegio. Aquél muchacho que algún día la tuvo entre sus brazos y le robo un beso. Ese amor se había cortado y sangraba la herida del adiós.

Las lágrimas de las remembranzas, comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos esmeralda. Todos los recuerdos salían por la venta con la ayuda del viento, que anunciaba la llegada de la fantasmal soledad; la cual tomo la mano a Candy y la hizo salir de aquel lugar, donde estuvo su latente amor.

-Adiós Terry ¡adiós mi gran amor! Espero que algún día me perdones y sé que ese día será, cuando solo sea una triste y mala pasada de tu vida. Terry yo a ti no te olvidare - antes de salir, tomo el marco donde se posaba la fofo de su engreído inglés - buena suerte en tu camino Terry. Mi soledad será un pago justo para ti.

\- Te amo, en verdad que te amo - esto último lo dijo tan bajito que solo su corazón lo escucho.

* * *

\- Llegamos señor. Siento mucho que el vuelo fuera tan pesado pero la turbulencia del aire ... - Albert dio un apretón de mano al piloto, en señal de agradecimiento y corrió hacia la persona que más necesitó ver.

\- ¡George! ¿como están los chicos? - Con desespero se encamino hacia los autos que ya lo esperaban

\- Aun está bien señor, pero tenemos sácales lo pronto posible del país - Albert solo hizo un asentamiento de cabeza. La preocupación que lo invadía no le daba palabras. Al mirar el estado del patriarca, su secretario y su mano derecha, decidió darle un poco de paz entre ambos caos - Señor ¡su pequeño está bien!

Albert dio un gran suspiro. Esas esas palabras le quitaban un poco de peso, a la preocupación que lo embargaba en ese momento. Pero no el suficiente, necesitamos verla y sacar a sus sobrinos.

Fuera del colegio los autos no dejaban dejar de circular, algunos con rumbo al puerto y otros a algún hangar. Albert sin aviso alguno bajo del auto donde era transportado y con desesperación se introdujo dentro del aquel colegio que se convertiría en trinchera.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! - desesperado Albert, corría rumbo al edificio donde sabia estaba su pequeña

\- ¡Albert! - La alegría que invadió a la Candy, hizo que saliera corriendo al encuentro de su padre y amigo. Siendo atrapada por él, en un fuerte abrazo protector. Las bombas que ya se escuchaban demasiado cercanas, hacían que los estudiantes refugiados entraran en pánico y sus gritos de terror inundaran el lugar. La guerra se había desatado en su máxima potencia el país.

\- ¡Pequeña! ¿Dónde están los chicos? - apenas y la grave voz de Albert se escuchaba. Con su dedo señalo Candy un oscuro pasaje donde se resguardaban

Padre e hija corrieron hacías sus familiares, Candy sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda. Como si hubiera sido golpeada por un enorme mazo.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Solo ellos! - mirar ese semblante inexplicable hizo que le dieran paso. Del pasaje oscuro, tres personas salieron corriendo para auxiliar a Candy y a Albert - La rubia antes de caer al piso, sintió como su cuerpo era sujetado por unos brazos y esa voz, qué jamas pensó escuchar que suplicaría, ahora pedía a gritos: " ¡Corre! ¡Correr! ¡No detengas! ".

Continuara ...

**Hola queridas lectoras del fondón. Les traigo a mi bebe. Si lleva nueve meses cocinando, así que espero que disfrutes de este humilde escrito. Mil gracias de antemano por darme un poco de su vista.**


	2. La mariposa de Romeo capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

\- ¡Vamos…! ¡Ayuden…! – Archie, pedía que los auxiliaran.

Sus compañeros temerosos, miraban horrorizados; el escenario que presenciaba. Los jardines del colegio San Pablo, eran invadidos por las bombas; de la ya creciente guerra. Los jóvenes estudiantes, ocultos en el angosto pasadizo: trataban de salvaguardar su vida.

Mirándoles más cercanos a ellos, los estudiantes, se animaron a salir y apoyar a sus compañeros; los cuales traían heridos a Candy y a Albert. Una de las bombas que lanzaron los enemigos, habían caído lo bastante cercano a ellos, detonando una fuerte explosión.

\- ¡Mi pequeña! – fue lo primero, que con suma desesperación Albert, pregunto; en cuanto sus parpados se abrieron y miro un lugar, totalmente desconocido para él, se sintió desorientando; la desestabilizada de su mente, solo le daba un bago recuerdo de lo vivido.

Había visto como el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de su niña, fue expulsado por los aires. Eso era lo último que recordaba, puesto que perdido el conocimiento; al sentir un fuerte zumbido en sus oídos. Las imágenes que guardaba en su memoria, volvieron de golpe; creando el peor de los pensamientos. Sentía haber visto el final de su pequeña Candy.

\- ¡Tranquilo señor! No se mueva. Trate de guardar la calma – George, con el semblante más sereno; que podía sostener en ese momento, aprisionaba contra la cama, a su jefe Albert, el cual se encontraba en un estado, demasiado ansioso e irracional.

\- ¡George! ¿Qué…? ¡ay! – exclamo con un fuerte alarido. El intenso dolor que sintió Albert, al mover su brazo, forcejeando por querer levantarse y correr a en busca de su pequeña; lo hizo caer nuevamente en la cama - ¿Qué...; paso? ¡Candy! ¡Mi pequeña! Ella…; ¡ella…!

La voz se le entrecorto, sentía un tremendo nudo en la garganta, que oprimía sus palabras. El brote de las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir, de eso bellos ojos azules, dejaban ver el dolor de la imagen; que guardaba en su memoria. Albert, al no mirar junto a él a su pequeña, se acrecentaban más sus trágicas conjeturas.

\- Señor, por favor; Trate de no moverse. Su hombro, fue severamente lastimado – ocultado toda expresión; George, mentor y guía de Albert, trataba de transmitirle serenidad; en esos momentos.

\- ¡Esto! ¡es lo de menos, George! – Albert, molesto apuntaba con su mano; el hombro lastimado - ¿Candy? ¡Exijo saber de ella! Precipitadamente, cayó un vaso. Este se encontraba sobre la mesita, que tenía a un costado; de la cama que ocupaba. Al tiempo, el líquido que contenía el vaso, salió expulsado. Con esta acción, llego a la memoria de Albert, los horrendos recuerdos. Reviviendo el momento, en que visualizo a su pequeña: verle volar, como si hubiese sido lanzada al aire; tal cual si fuese, un pajarito al vuelo.

La vista de Albert, se enfocó la mesita. En ella se encontraba una charola, en la cual se posaba: algunos frascos con remedios, medicamentos y agua derramada, por el vaso que ya se encontraba en el suelo de madera.

– ¡George! ¿Dónde estamos? - Albert, que por un instante, se había quedado inmóvil en la cama; comenzó a sentir el vaivén vertical del suelo que los sostenía, su semblante se tornó aún más pálido, de lo ya aun adquirido.

\- Se…; Señor…; - las palabras titubeantes de su mentor, ocasionaron; que toda la pálida piel del rubio se erizará. Después de una profunda exhalación, George prosiguió: Señor, no eh podido conseguir que se nos sacaran del país, por ningún medio de transporte aéreo y […]

En tiempos de guerra, el linaje de los apellidos dejaba de valer. Hasta el más grande de los nobles, pasaba por un simple plebeyo, terrenal.

La vergüenza, se enmarcaba en el rostro de George; por primera vez, sentía haber fallado a la familia, que tanto había hecho por él. Toda la confianza otorgada, tanto en el manejo de los negocios, como en el cuidado de los jóvenes de la familia; la sentía perdida por su ineptitud.

\- ¿¡Un buque pesquero!? – exclamo Albert, masajeando su ya crecida barba. Aun se encontraba aturdido y confundidos. Rápidamente, despejo su mente y comenzó a hilvanar sus ideas, sobre el panorama que les rodeaba.

\- Señor, fue demasiado difícil el salir del país. Todo se convirtió en un caos; hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos. Pero la desesperación de la gente por salir del país…

\- ¡Carajo! ¡George! Hubieras ofertado toda mi fortuna. Sabes ¿cuándo llegaremos? en este ¡jodido buque! – Albert se sentía hundido. La preocupación lo consumía; sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, acompañados por el intenso y molesto dolor de su hombro. Sin pensarlo, había recargado su ira, en contra de su siempre fiel consejero, George. Al darse cuenta, de su actitud soez con George, contrariado se llevó una mano a su frente. Al sentir una banda, que rodeaba su cabeza, alarmado pregunto: ¿Y esto?

\- Señor, con la detonación; su cuerpo fue impulsado…

\- ¡Un momento, George! ¿detonación? ¿Hablas de una bomba? ¿Fuimos alcanzados, por una detonación de bomba? – la respiración del rubio comenzaba a agitarse. El pánico a lo apenas aun escuchado, creo un campo visual, con las peores imágenes

\- Tranquilo señor, necesito que este en calma; para que pueda cavilar, todo lo que le contare – Albert, haciendo caso a su mentor, comenzó a relajar su respiración; trataba de controlar, el palpitar de su vena. Al verlo más sereno; George, continuo: como le había mencionado, su cuerpo fue disparatado por los aires; a causa de la explosión y su cabeza, fue a estrellarse sobre una piedra – por primera vez, la voz tranquila e inexpresiva de George, se quebró; permitiendo que sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas; entre sollozos dijo: "¡Lo vi señor! Pensé que lo había perdido, como al niño Anthony. Cuando su cabeza cayó sobre aquella roca ¡lo sentí perdido!

\- Tranquilo, George. Discúlpame por la dureza, con la que te he hablado; pero, aun no logro mantener coherentes mis pensamientos- Albert, hizo una pausa a la conversación.

El silencio que embargo el lugar, ayudo para que Albert; pensara las palabras justas que diría. Se encontraba lleno de dudas y necesita respuestas, a las mil preguntas, que rondaba por sus pensamientos. Necesitaba de todo el apoyo de George, para rememorar; lo que había sucedí.

Su mente, solo registraba el momento: en que corría, a un lado de su pequeña; tomando rumbo hacia un oscuro y angosto pasillo. Aun y con el dolor que se materia en su hombro, hizo el esfuerzo; para levantarse de la cama. Se encamino hacia el vaso, que aún se encontraba en el suelo; le cogió y volvió e verter agua en el, de un jarrón.

– George…; - su buen amigo y mentor, elevo el rostro hacia Albert. El gesto de sorpresa y gratitud, se plasmó en su rostro. Aun tenia las pupilas dilatas, por las lágrimas; que ya comenzaban a cesar. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, agradeció y tomo el vaso. Albert, tomo asiento en un pequeño banquillo y con voz pasiva; comenzó a hablar: "Necesito que me digas todo, lo que ha sucedido. Mi mente está apagada, mis recuerdos se quedaron; en un espacio donde yo corría a lado de mi pequeña.

George, volvió a dirigir a Albert, a la cama. Sabía que debía estar tranquilo. Pues lo que a continuación escucharía; podría hacer que su mente, se perdiera en el espacio donde comenzó y termino con su pequeña.

\- George, por favor dime ¿Qué tan grave, fue la detonación de la bomba? ¿Cuáles son las consecuencias que dejo? Y me haz dicho; no haber encontraste la manera, para conseguir un trasporte y salir del país, dime entonces ¿cómo lograron, hacerse de este buque mal trecho? Y lo más importante, mi pequeña ¡¿Dónde está?! – Albert, lazaba sin parar todas las preguntas, que su mente exigía respuesta.

\- Señor...; iré un instante por más agua, es hora de su medicamento -Alargando la inevitable reseña de lo sucedido; George, salió del pequeño camarote,tomado rumbo a la cocina, que las chicas habían improvisado en el barco.

En el pequeño espacio, que se había adaptado: para utilizar como cocina; se encontraban Annie y Paty, sumidas en un llanto incontrolable, una en brazos de la otra.

El pulso de George, se comenzó a acelerar nuevamente, en cuanto escucho la voz de Annie. Para el, también había espacios de la historia, que no sabia como llenar. Los chicos, no dirían lo sucedido esa noche; así, que había decido escuchar sigilosamente, tal ves; de ese modo él podría encontrar la respuesta, a ese pasaje oscuro y sangriento.

\- En verdad, eso que miraste Paty ¡suena terrible! como salido de un cuento de terror.

\- Annie ¡se la llevaron! – la voz de Paty, estaba cargada de un sentimiento desgarrador – su ropa, su cabello. Toda ella estaba…

El cuerpo de Paty, comenzó a resbalarse de los brazos de annie, la chica tierna de lentes, cayó al suelo de rodillas y con fuertes puñetazos, comenzó a golpear el piso; trataba de aniquilar, toda la frustración que le embargaba.

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todas(o), gracias por la espera. Mis actualizaciones, van muy lentas; pero tengan paciencia vale. Mil gracias, por regalarme un poco de su vista. Y bien me despido, dejando un fuerte abrazo. Recuerden, no soy una escritora de profesión, pero me esmero, para déjales un escrito los más educado posible.


	3. capitulo 3

La conducta por la que se regía, el señor George, le imposibilitaba la descortesía, para escuchar conversaciones ajenas; sobre todo si era entre jóvenes damas, que estaban bajo su cuidado. Se sentía: avergonzado consigo mismo.

Si fuese descubierto escuchando a hurtadillas, perdería todo respeto, que durante años esos chicos, le habían profesado; Ya demasiada carga moral tenia, al no saber lo que había sucedido en aquellos minutos, donde el grupo de jóvenes desaparecieron y de maneras precipitada, regresaron con la orden de salida del buque pesquero.

El señor George, decidió que sería mejor esperar y no ondear más en el tema. Encamino su paso, dando dos fuertes pisadas: con la finalidad, de hacer retumbar el suelo de madera. Comenzó a carraspear su garganta, para que las chicas, se percataran de su presencia.

De inmediato, Paty, se puso en pie. Retomando su labor en la preparación de los alimentos. Con manos temblorosas, tomo la patata que había dejado a medio limpiar; su pensamiento, aún estaban el lugar, donde vivió la más terribles de las experiencias ¡esto que viviste, Patricia O'Brayen! jamás lo mencionaras ¡" ¿Por qué?", nunca sucedió! recordaba muy bien esa fría y amenazante mirada, acompañada por una voz temblorosa, que ahogaba sus lágrimas ¡júralo...! ¡júralo...! por piedad, júralo Paty aun sentía su piel erizar, al recordar como entre sus brazos, tomo aquel indefenso y tembloroso cuerpo lo juro..., ¡lo juro! el grito que emano de sus entrañas, se anudaba en su garganta.

Demasiado alto el precio a pagar, pero... no había otra forma de salir, de aquel país que ardía en llamas. Las incontenibles lágrimas de la chica, corrían por sus mejillas; con un sutil movimiento, llevo la palma de su mano, a su rostro; he hizo desaparecer esas azufradas lágrimas, que le quemaban la piel al resbalar.

\- Señoritas..., buenas tardes. Vengo a informarle que señor Albert, recobro el conocimiento. Pero aun su memoria está demasiado confusa y no ha logrado recordar ¡todo lo que aconteció ese día! - lanzando una mirada cuestionarte hacia Paty, enmarco las últimas palabras.

Paty, ágilmente la esquivo. Desde aquella noche, cuando zarparon del puerto; la chica, no era la misma niña de expresión tierna y mirada limpia. Ahora había algo que ocultaba, demasiado grabe debía ser; no había otra justificación para haber perdido su dulce expresión, la cual ahora era acompañada por una gran tristeza.

\- Señorita Paty... ¿¡todo está bien!? - George, suavizando su vos y colocando un semblante sereno en su rostro; pregunto a la joven, con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas a sus dudas.

\- ¡sí! - fue la rápida respuesta, que salió de la pequeña boca de Paty, frotando sus ojos con ambas manos, la chica trata de ocultar; lo enrojecidos eh hinchados que se les encontraba, motivo: del llanto con el que todo el camino había estado.

Sin poder obtener respuesta alguna que aclararan sus dudas, que tanto lo embargaban. George, salió exasperado de la cocina, con el vaso limpio, por el cual había ido.

\- Paty, sé bien que lo ocurrido, tienen invadidos tus pensamientos. Pero...

\- ¡Lo se Anie... "lo sé"! - con todas sus fuerzas, encajo el afilado cuchillo; sobre la mesa de dura madera. Dejando descargar su frustrada rabia, enfrascada en su alma -Esa noche... ¡no existió! Debo de convencer a mi cabeza, por el bien de todos. En especial ¡el de...!

-¡Ssssh! - el fuerte resoplo que emitió la persona, la cual se encontraba parada, en el lumbar de la puerta les hizo callar - ¡Nunca más Patricia¡- la voz entrecortada, apenas audible, ordenaba callar, solo el eco de la estrecha cocina, lograba guardar aquel "nunca" existente secreto; el silencio, enmarco mas la tristeza, en los rostros de los presentes y acortando las distancia, se unieron en un abrazo.

George, regreso al camarote donde Albert, ya lo esperaba impaciente. Presentía que algo terrible, le depara el destino.

Internamente se maldecía una y otra vez, por haber tomado ese viaje a la aventura, rodeado de animales, cumpliendo sus sueños; había dejado desprotegida a su familia y a su amada hija. Que egoísta se sabía, siempre pensando en su libre vida, nunca mirando a su al redor; siempre buscando satisfacer, sus necesidades de libertad.

\- Señor sus medicamentos - George, le entrego en su mano: las dos píldoras y el vaso con agua. Atrajo una silla y la coloco a un lado de la cama, donde estaba acostado Albert. Dando un apenas audible resoplo, se dispuso a narrar el relato de lo sucedido.

Albert, adueñándose del momento, dirigió una mirada dominante a George: ¡Sin omitir nada! - la exigencia, revelaba la culpa que llevaba a cuestas - por muy duro que sea, quiero saber todo. Es el momento de comportarme, como el adulto que soy y tome las riendas de mi familia (espero y no sea, demasiado tarde) aun sus pensamientos, le daban ánimos de esperanza.

\- Tenga mi palabra señor, que no ocultare nada - y diciendo esto George se dispuso a hablar

Image

La mujer sentada a los pies de la cama, no dejaba de pasar cada una de las cuentas, de su rosario. En su pálido y cansado semblante, reflejaba la angustia por la que estaba pasando.

\- Nana, han pasado tres días y aun no despierta, no veo mejora en su salud y...

\- Guardemos la calma querida, recuerda lo que el doctor dijo esta mañana, debemos esperar y darle la oportunidad, de que el mismo se permita salir de su propia crisis - dijo la nana, interrumpiendo sus oraciones.

\- Lo se nana, solo que me angustia demasiado verlo así

Eleanor miró con tristeza el rosario, que la nana, tenía entre sus manos; una promesa de amor..., eso fue; cuánta emoción te dio saberte padre y con qué ternura, colocaste ese rosario, en la cabecera de camita de nuestro hijo. ¡Richard! algún día, debemos de perdonar nuestros errores, tal vez en ese momento, nuestro hijo logre ser feliz; Eleanor, se toparse con la mirada de la nana

Avergonzada esquivó el contacto visual, se sabía descubierta por la mujer mayo. Sabía que la edad, le había dado la sabiduría a la nana, para siempre saber lo a que ella pensaba; parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de desvanecer las brillantes lágrimas de sus ojos tristes

Tratando de no incomodar a su patrona, la nana, se levantó de la cama y se condujo a la mesa de servicio

\- Eli, ¡no comiste! - dijo mirar los platos, con la comida intacta

\- Ahora no nana, por favor. Me preocupa mucho, el estado emocional de Terry

La ama de llaves, solo meneo la cabeza, desaprobando el comportamiento de su señora. Tomo la charola de servicio y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto se quedó a solas, Eleonor con Terry; ella, tomó asiento a un lado de él. Con suavidad levantó la cabeza de Terry y la colocó, sobre su regazo. Ella, trataba de recordar la dulce canción, que de niño le cantaba; al no poder rememora la melodía, comenzó a decir:

"Mi pequeño hijo, no sé si algún día, vuelva a mirar esa chispa en tus ojos. En algún momento de mi vida, cuando te mire alejarte de mí, pensé que nunca más; te tendría a mi lado. Después, viniste en busca de mi cariño y yo, tan tonta e inmadura; te negué el cariño que buscabas.

Lo siento..., le temía a tu padre y a sus represalias, ya una vez habías pagado las consecuencias, no quería volver a ver cómo te llevaba con él - sus ojos, se nublaron por las lágrimas - te hubiera llevado con él nuevamente, pero a su manera, tan cruel tan...

\- ¡Despiadada! ¡mezquina! ¡grotesca! ¡inquisitiva! "¡tan...!"

Eleonor, se sobresaltó. No se había percatado, que la nana había regresado

\- ¡ssssh! ¡nana no es el momento! - silbó entre dientes Eleonor, al escuchar un ligero quejido; proveniente de su hijo, motivo por: la fiebre que había vuelto a su cuerpo.

Con desdén recordaba la nana, el modo tan cruel en el que ese pequeño, ahora todo un apuesto joven, fue arrancando de los brazos de su madre

\- Este niño ¡nunca ha conocido, la plenitud de la felicidad! Desde que su padre, lo llevó consigo...- la nana se silenció, cuando sus apretadas lágrimas, se escaparon de sus ojos maternales

\- Sí la conoció nana - respondió la actriz, que a pesar de su angustia, se dio el lujo de sonreír

\- ¿sí?

\- ¡sí! En Escocia, con su "rubia pecosa", como él llama- la tristeza volvió a invadir a Eleanor, al recordar lo feliz que veía su hijo, al lado de aquella chica

\- ¿¡Ella... seguía en el colegio!? Eli, yo pensé que habías mandado, a una persona a buscarle para...

\- Nana, si mande a un detective, pero con la guerra se le imposibilito la salida

El terror que invadió la mirada de la nana, hizo que el pulso de Eleonor, comenzará a acelerarse - ¡Dios mío..., Eleonor! - exclamó entre murmurantes chillidos la nana, frunciendo el ceño, detonó la angustia que la embargo, el rápido latir de su corazón, hizo que sus manos se apretaran a su pecho.

Sin alguna explicación, comenzó a retroceder a paso lento, encaminándose hacia la puerta; Eleanor, con la respiración agitada, comenzaba a ser presa de sus propios pensamientos.

Con el picaporte en mano y la mirada gacha, la nana susurro: Eli..., debo de mostrarte algo querida

\- ¡Pecas...! ¡ah...! ¡ay! - El quejido de dolor, hizo que la mujer corriera nuevamente; a un lado de su hijo.

\- Terry, hijo - lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, de los bellos y azulados ojos, de la actriz - ¿qué está pasando? ¡mi pequeño!

\- ¡mama...! ¡ayúdale...! ¡por favor! - la temperatura en el cuerpo del joven actor, comenzaba nuevamente a ascender, haciendo que sus delirantes palabras, crearán frases incomprensibles para su madre; ella, solo sentía el fuerte apretar, que las manos del Terry, daban a la tela de su faldón - ¡Candy! ella... ella...

\- ¡Eli...! mira - la nana, había vuelto con un periódico, fechado tres días atrás, el cual entregó a Eleanor; la rubia lo tomo, sin comprender la relación de un diario sensacionalista, con la salud de su hijo

Grande fue su sorpresa, al leer el alarmante encabezado:

"El final del colegio san pablo".

\- ¡padre mío! - aturdida la actriz, miró hacia la cama, donde se encontraba el cuerpo delirante de su hijo; ahora entendía todo; sufría por la pérdida de su único y verdadero amor - ¡Terry! Mi niño... - exclamó apretando su temblante barbilla, como una niña desvalida, se aferró a las caderas de la nana, enroscado sus brazos - ¡nana! ¡otra vez le falle a mi hijo! ¡nana!

Eleonor, se llevó la mano a su boca, mordiendo su dedo pulgar, logró ahogar un grito, lleno de pánico y dolor.

Hola querido lectores. Antes que nada, pido mil disculpas, por haber cambiado este capítulo. Algo sucedió y se movieron todos los párrafos. Pero bueno, sigo en las filas de los escritos, agradeciendo me regalen un poco de su vista. Se les quiere y sobre todo se les aprecia su votos y comentarios.


End file.
